


What To Expect....

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Wha'cha reading Mommy?"You look up from the book in your hands and smile at your daughter, "It's a book about babies. Wanna see?""Yeah!"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~You have a couple sweet moments with Loki and your daughter.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	What To Expect....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What To Expect...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wha'cha reading Mommy?"

You look up from the book in your hands and smile at your daughter, "It's a book about babies. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Carina smiles before climbing onto the couch and sitting next to you. You wrap an arm around her, so she can lean over and see the pictures.

"See this?" You point at a picture under the header '16 weeks', "This says that your brother is about the size of an avocado."

"What's an avocado?" Carina frowns, looking up at you.

You chuckle, running your fingers through her curly locks, "I'll show you the next time we go to the grocery store."

"Okay!" Satisfied, Carina turns back to the book, "What's this?" She points at a picture of a little flashlight.

You smile at her curiosity, "That says that he's starting to see light and this one," You point to a picture of a tiny hand, "Says that he can suck his thumb now."

"Cool!" Carina says, reaching over to rub your tummy. She's seen her father do it so many times now that she's started do it as well.

"And this," You turn the page, "Says that your brother can hear now."

"He can!" Carina squeals before leaning over to press her ear to your tummy. You move the book out of the way lest you daughter smack herself on the head. Carina moves her head around, pressing her ear to a couple different spots before settling on one, "Hello in there! I'm your big sister. My name's Carina!"

You can't help but laugh at her, "Did he say hi back?"

"Kinda." Carina says, "He doesn't talk like us. It's kinda like.... pictures and feelings right now."

"Oh, okay." You say trying to just roll with it. Living with Loki, that's sorta your motto. Besides, with the baby already magical..... who knows what's gonna happen.

"Huh?" Carina asks, ear to you baby belly, "Oh, that's Mommy you hear." Carina is silent a moment before she pulls back, a big smile on her face, "He likes the sound of your voice."

It feels like a lump has formed in your throat. You blink your eyes, trying to contain your tears as you smile, "I'm glad." You croak, pause to clear your throat and try speaking again, "I'm glad, Sweetness. I'd hate for him to think my voice is annoying cause he's gonna be hearing it for a few more months"

Carina giggles before going back to listening to your tummy. She starts humming a tune, pausing to laugh at whatever the baby is telling her before humming again.

You look at the book on the couch next to you. You get the feeling it's not going to help you as much as it did the first time. Maybe Loki can find a book on magical pregnancies.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You moan in absolute, unadulterated, Dear God YES ecstasy!

"That good, love?" Loki chuckles at you.

"Mmmmm." Is all you can say as the heating pad melts your lower back. You sink into the mattress, as your husband lifts your swollen feet to slide a pillow under them.

"I'll take that as a complement." Loki smiles down at your relaxed form. He reaches over and turns on your humidifier. Pregnancy hormones were playing havoc with your sinuses but the humidifier was helping.

Loki slips out of his suit jacket, hanging it over a nearby chair before returning to your bedside. He sits next to you, taking your hand and raising it to his lips. He lays a cool kiss on the back of your hand before lowering it to his chest and pressing it to his heart.

"Stop that." You mumble.

"Stop what?" Loki asks, his best 'innocent' look on his face.

"Being so damn seductive." You groan.

Loki chuckles, the hand not holding your own raises up. Just the tips of his long fingers touch your bare arm. Feather light, he strokes up and down your arm, just barely touching you. It feels both pleasant and ticklish at the same time. Your body shivers, confused by the two different sensations. Loki arches an elegant eyebrow, "I assure you, my love, I don't know what you mean."

"Damn Tease." You grumble, "If my back wasn't molten goo right now, I would jump you."

Your husband laughs, "Well then, it's a good thing you can't move right now because I believe," Loki pauses in stroking your arm to flick a finger towards the door, making it swing open, "Your nurse is here."

Just outside the now open door is Carina with a small serving tray in her hands. She walks in slowly, careful that her cargo doesn't fall over. She's been such an awesome, little helper. She's been following you around the house, trying to help with chores and even making you rest when she thinks you're tired.

Last week, Loki spotted her bringing you a drink and a snack while trying not to drop them. He got the idea to get her a small, plastic serving tray and even emptied one of the lower drawers in the kitchen. It was at just the right height for Carina and he filled it with snacks for you. (and a few for Carina!)

Carina carefully sets the tray on your bedside table. She's brought you crackers, a jello cup and a juice box. Once her load has been safely delivered, Carina turns a concerned face towards you, "Are you okay, Mommy? You still dizzy?"

When Loki had come home earlier, you had gotten up from the couch to greet him. Or rather you tried to. The room decided to spin around on you and you flopped back onto the couch. Loki had scooped you up and carried you to bed, telling a worried Carina to get you something to drink.

You smile at your daughter, "I'm better, Sweetness. I'd feel even better if I got a hug."

Carina scrambles up onto your bed. Loki reluctantly lets go of your hand and leans back, giving her room. Careful not to bump your tummy, Carina curls up against your side. She looks over her shoulder at her father, "Come on, Daddy. Mommy needs hugs!"

"As you wish, Princess." Loki smiles, gets to his feet and walks around to the other side of the bed. He kicks off his shoes before joining you and Carina. 

You're soon turned into the filling of a family sandwich with Carina on one side and Loki on the other.

And despite the back pain, your sinuses, the swollen feet and the dizzy spells..... you've never been happier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
